


Crash Into Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: 69, Bathtubs, Begging, Biting, Eating out, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genital Piercing, NSFW, PWP, Pirates, Post-Dragon Age II, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Teasing, idk what else to tag, its straight up lesbian pirate porn, pirate ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come crash into me//<br/>And I come into you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into Me

            "You okay, Kitten?"

            Isabela stood over Hawke who laid on the deck of her new ship. The sun was just setting, turning the deck's wooden planks into a warm gold. The disappearing light momentarily highlighted the sharp points of Hawke's face - her thin nose, her high cheekbones. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded carefully behind her head.

            "Mm, peachy," Hawke mumbled, neither opening her eyes or moving. "Join me down here, won't you?"

            Isabela did so, laying hip to hip against Hawke's more lithe body.

            "The crew's not going to respect a captain who lies down on her deck, I imagine," Isabela commented. "Though it is delicious."

            "The crew will respect you because you'll slit their throat if they don't," Hawke responded. "And I'll be there to stab them in the back if you miss."

            "That's why you're my first mate," Isabela said with a hum in her throat.

            "Is that why I'm your girlfriend as well?" Hawke asked, opening her eyes finally and turning her head.

            "Oh, Kitten, you're my girlfriend for many more reasons. You know that. But first mate _specifically_ because you'd kill for me."

            "I suppose that's fair. You've killed for me on plenty of occasions. Or...beside me at least."

            Hawke closed her eyes again as Isabela watched her profile, her figure rising and falling as she slowly breathed the ocean air. Behind her, the sky was fading rapidly from orange to violet.

            "So why are you down here, anyway?" Isabela asked once the sun had finally fallen past the horizon.

            "I wanted to just...relax where I could see  the sky, I suppose. I figured I wouldn't get the chance again once we set sail, and I realized I hadn't really rested since I was, y'know, deemed Champion. Which is kind of crazy to me. What a happy accident that turned out to be, I suppose. It's not like I set out to be anyone's champion. We were just, like, surviving and making money and getting into other peoples' business as far as I was concerned, and then all of this just kind of fell together, you know? I didn't kill the Arishok for fame. I killed him so that he wouldn't kill me. Or you. And mostly I feel like I just got lucky because I was blessed with some pretty kickass stamina. It just all feels accidental. Really cool, but accidental. My relationships were the best thing I got out of these past ten years. Not the glory or the titles or the wealth. I was never looking for any of that. I guess that's why it's so easy for me to just...leave it. Anyway, I thought it might be nice to lay down where I could look at the sky and smell the air when it wasn't mixed with the scent of death for once."

            "I suppose a bit of that is my fault, isn't it?"

            "Don't blame yourself. Shit happens, Bel. And we took care of it, yeah?" Hawke squeezed her hand. "Besides, show me one person in our ragtag family that hasn't sinned. We're all fucking murders, aren't we? So you stole from an Arishok. So what? I used to steal from my mother's coin purse. That seems even worse, now, considering how good she was."

            "Mm, that's a lovely way of looking at it...but I mean, you leaving is also partially my fault. Without me, there'd be no ship to steal you away."

            "I'm here because I want to be. For you. If you lived in a one room shack in the middle of the country, that's where I'd be. If you decided to live in the Hanged Man for the rest of your life, that's where I'd be. And if you stay out at sea forever, I'll be there, too. Willingly."

            "Mm. I know. It's still strange for me to think about, I suppose. Hard to believe."

            "What is?"

            "That you're still here. And that you're happy and I'm happy and no one's forcing this. Before you, I hadn't been truly committed to anyone in over ten years. Before that, I suppose never. Truly, consensually committed. And I suppose I haven't made it easy on  myself either. How could I have, really? In no uncertain terms, you have to admit I'm on the right side of fucked up."

            "Weren't we all, though? I think that's what brought us together. But I don't love you any less."

            "And that's just the thing! That that's the truth. I just haven't been on the receiving end of that...since I can't remember when. Ever, maybe. It's surreal that you've seen the darkest part of me, and you're still here. You've slept with me, and you're still here."

            "I haven't been given any reason that I shouldn't be."

            Isabela squeezed Hawke's hand back. There was no need to say _I love you_. They could feel it, and they knew it was true. Isabela felt that she would start sobbing if she were to say it out loud. The first time she had ever said the words to Hawke was the first time she had said them in years with any integrity, and her voice had broken as she attempted to retain tears. She didn't think it was necessary at that moment, looking at the lavender sky. They felt it anyway.

            It seemed as though an hour had passed when Isabela finally spoke again.

            "I can't wait to set sail again. It's been too long. I was getting exhausted of being on sturdy land."

            "You know something?" Hawke replied, sitting up half way on her elbows.

            "What's that, Sweetness?"

            "We haven't christened the ship."

            "I'm not wasting a bottle of wine so that Andraste might have more favor with the bloody ship. That's complete bullshit."

            "I figured you wouldn't, but should we do... _something_ , shouldn't we? I feel as though something sacred should be done. Like...consummate our relationship with the new Siren's Call."

            " _Now_ you're speaking my language," Isabela replied with a cheeky smirk. "Not entirely sure I'd call that a _sacred_ act, but it's rather heavenly in any case."

            "Well, sacred or sin, it's a ritual that seems to be a decent replacement for a christening."

            Isabela hummed softly. "Come on, I need a bath. I'm getting splinters down here."

            She hoisted herself up off the planks of the ship's deck and pulled Hawke up as well, leading her by the hand to her captain's quarters. It had been entirely too long since she had had her own quarters as well, and it was this instance in particular that made her grateful to have them again.

            The room itself still wasn't large - it was limited to a bed with a side table, an armoire, and a tub in the corner of the room near a rather crude wooden vanity. However, the quality of the bed and armoire, and the mere existence of the other objects was more than enough to make up for the small space. And in any case, it was better than a shady room in the Hanged Man, with the constant stale scent of alcohol and smoke hovering in the air. Isabela's room on the  Siren's Call smelled as it should have - like sweet ocean mist.

            Hawke took it upon herself to make her way to the tub in the corner as Isabela lit a white candle on the vanity; its flickering light danced on the walls of the otherwise dark room.

            "It's full already," Hawke noticed, peering curiously into the water.

            "Mm, and with any luck, it may still be tepid."

            "How...?"

            "I was planning on taking a bath anyway. I can't say I didn't hope you would be joining me, but it was planned anyway. I asked one of the boys to get around to filling it for me just before I laid on the deck with you. They're rather easy to convince, the cabin boys."

            "Well, I would imagine they would have to be," Hawke laughed. "You're the captain. Would you not throw them overboard were they not to listen?"

            "Ah, I'm not that cruel. Some of those darlings' balls haven't even dropped yet. But I don't need to threaten them, at all."

            "I'm sure the thought of you in the bath is enough to convince them," Hawke said. "It sure as hell would convince me."

            Hawke could hear Isabela chuckle as she wrapped an arm around her waist. She rested her head on Hawke's back and brought her other hand around to rest on her thigh. Isabela stroked her hand up slowly until it was in between Hawke's legs. A smooth warmth was already pulsing there, despite Hawke still being fully dressed. Isabela's fingers found the seam of Hawke's pants quickly and pressed it up against her clit, smirking as Hawke gave a quick, surprised grunt of pleasure.

            "You know what?" Isabela spoke into Hawke's back.

            "What's that?" she replied with a subtle hint of desperation.

            "I've never explained the six things women are good for."

            "...pardon?"

            "Don't you remember? Long ago, when your sweet sister asked me about having been with women? I told her that men were only good for one thing, but that women were good for six."  
            "I...see," Hawke said, clearly only eager to return to what Isabela had stopped so abruptly.

            "Well, it would be best to simply show you all of the things, but now would be the perfect opportunity to explain the first."

            Hawke began to turn her head towards Isabela to ask about it, but before she was able, Isabela slid a hand between Hawke's smalls and her skin, sliding easily between her legs to stroke away the subtle wetness that had already started to form around black curls. Isabela could feel Hawke's entire body clench in anticipation.

            "Number one," Isabela whispered as closely to Hawke's ear as she could. "Dicks are too difficult to manage with clothes in the way...but I don't need to remove any clothes at all to get to that gorgeous cunt of yours."

            Hawke groaned lightly, more from Isabela's teasing than anything - she was simply proving a point, and just gave one stroke before pulling her hand out.

            "There's a problem," Hawke breathed, turning around to face Isabela. She hummed as she licked the slick wetness from her fingers.

            "Is there?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

            "Two problems, actually." The color was rising in Hawke's cheeks rapidly, pleasing Isabela all the more. "The first problem is that, even with all the easy access in the world, you're never going to get to see...my _gorgeous cunt_...if my clothes never come off. The second problem is that the bath water isn't going to stay warm for much longer."

            "You make a convincing argument, Kitten," Isabela agreed. "Fine, then. We'll do it your way."

            Isabela unlaced Hawke's pants in a swift motion, but eager as they were, their undressing process as a whole was not so savage. Hawke slid out of her own pants and smalls and allowed Isabela to pull her tunic over her head. The urgency of the cooling bath water was all that kept them from taking this step more slowly.

            "You're right," Isabela said, sliding out of her dress as she watched Hawke climb into the tub. "The view completely trumps not having to take off your pants."

            Isabela slid into the tub behind Hawke, who cradled her partner's lithe body between her thighs. She slipped her arms around Hawke, effortlessly cupping a small breast in her hand. Isabela  stroked at her girlfriend's light rosy nipple softly until it was satisfyingly firm between her fingers. She rubbed at it gently, pleased as always with how supple Hawke's skin was.

            Hawke's head lolled back to rest on Isabela's shoulder, closing her eyes in relaxation and smiling softly.

            "You look comfortable," Isabela commented, pleased that she had a full view of Hawke's body now that her head was resting. She gave the breast in her hand a firm squeeze.

            "Mm, the water turned out to be perfect," Hawke replied, purposely making no comment on what Isabela's hands were doing, but unable to disguise a smile.

            "I can make you more comfortable if you'd like," Isabela said. Hawke didn't give her the satisfaction of a reply, but she was unable to hide her want. "I can make you purr."

            Isabela didn't wait for Hawke to say anything. Her free hand slid fluidly once more between Hawke's thighs which were already slightly parted. Despite being submerged, it was not difficult to find where the tepid feel of the bathwater stopped and the heat that Hawke was radiating began. Isabela found that the water had not yet washed away all of Hawke's own lubricant and she slid the pad of her thumb over her clit. She did so gently and slowly, to the same rhythm that she continued to massage Hawke's breast. Isabela almost thought she _could_ hear Hawke purring, and she felt her own excitement rapidly increasing. Somehow, nothing got her going quite like the sound of her partner's desire. Still, she was very adamant about the fact that she didn't want either of them finishing while they were still in the tub. Hawke had convinced Isabela that the so called _christening_ of the ship was sacred, and something so sacred deserved to last for at least a few hours. The bath was a prelude to the prelude, as far as she was concerned.

            Isabela retracted her hands, sure she heard a sound of disappointment and longing escape Hawke.

            "A moment, my love," Isabela promised. "I won't leave you so unsatisfied. We have a long night."

            Momentarily content with Isabela's promise, Hawke sat up, allowing Isabela to slide down further in order to soak her hair and pull it away from her face.

            "That's better. Now, do me a favor?" Isabela asked.

            "Anything," Hawke replied, knowing that in this kind of situation, Isabela's favors usually involved something nice for both of them.

            "Sit your perfect arse up on the edge of the tub, won't you?"

            Hawke more than willingly did as she was told. Isabela smirked at the sight of Hawke's now entirely perky nipples - she was unsure if it was from the cold of the draft hitting wet skin, or from pure excitement. Likely a combination of the two. Without having a chance to dry, droplets ran down Hawke's goosebumped flesh, but she did not seem to notice.

            Still half submerged in water, Isabela pulled herself over to the edge as well. Hawke's legs parted effortlessly and eagerly for her. Isabela spread her open further with two fingers, forming a V perfectly wide enough for her tongue to slip between.

            At first contact, Hawke's hands gripped the side of the tub from anticipation, excitement, a sudden jolt of pleasure, and to keep herself from falling off the edge. Isabela giggled softly, her warm breath against Hawke's delicate skin. She licked again, torturing Hawke with how slow she was taking it all. Isabela intended to save the best for the bed, but she had always proven herself skilled at drawing out Hawke's pleasure for as long as she could.

            After four long, slow caresses with her tongue, Isabela fell to her own temptation and wrapped her lips around Hawke's clit, her mouth pressed as much into the delicate pink skin as she was able, and suckled softly until it was swollen to her satisfaction. Hawke whimpered softly with longing - the suckles shot electric shocks of pleasure through her, but it was too soft and gentle to her too close to the edge. This was why Isabela took almost just as much pleasure in it - suckling softly was an incredible teasing tactic, as well as the fastest way to hear Hawke's desperate whimpering that she craved so often. It was fuel to her fire.

            Isabela drew away far sooner than Hawke would have liked - it seemed as though she had only been down there for a few seconds. She whined softly before she even realized what she was doing.

            "What's the matter?" Isabela asked, smirking. She sat back further in the tub, again providing herself with a full view of Hawke who remained perched on the edge.

            "N-nothing," Hawke replied, flushing. She noisy at heart, but liked to pretend she wasn't, and often tried to keep her moaning held in for as long as possible.

            "You want more?"

            Hawke buried her reddening face in her hands, though Isabela was sure she could see her nod softly.

            "I'm sorry, Kitten, I can't hear you. Did you say you wanted more?"          

            "Y-yes," came Hawke's voice, muffled by her hands.

            "What is it you want more of?"

            Hawke lifted her head, still slightly pink in the face.

            "Bela, please..."

            "Just tell me what it is you want me to do. "

            "I want you to...," Hawke started before putting her face in her hands again. Isabela waited patiently, wrapping her arms around her legs.

            "Go on. Your wish is my command," Isabela prompted again.

            Hawke's head shot back up.

            _"I want you to fuck me!"_

            Isabela broke out in a smile.

            "That's more like it."

            Isabela stood, and prompted Hawke to follow suit. Once safely away from the tub, Isabela hopped up on Hawke's hips, wrapping herself around Hawke's strong body. Their dripping wet bodies clung to one another and Hawke walked backwards to let herself fall onto the bed.          

            Isabela kissed along Hawke's jaw line as her knees held her pinned firmly in place on the bed. Her breathe was hot and sweet and all Hawke could think of was where her lips had just been and how badly she wanted them to be back there again.

            Hawke knew Isabela better than that, though. She was going to milk every moment for all that it was worth. Not that Hawke minded _entirely_. There was something about being teased that heighted every moment of pleasure. She didn't mind being denied instant gratification as long as she was satisfied eventually, and Isabela had yet to let her down. She said she would be fucked, and she would be, by the end of the night. If she was lucky, her request would be fulfilled more than once. Besides, it always made for a longer night which, in this case, was nothing to complain about. The only problem was that Isabela seemed to know just much Hawke _didn't mind_ being teased, and she enjoyed taking it as far as she found herself able.

            Therefore, Hawke was not surprised in the least when Isabela did not get back directly in between her thighs. Instead, her mouth found its way to hers which, for the time being, was just was well. The way Isabela's warm tongue pressed slowly into Hawke's mouth and flicked gently against her own was only a preview to the play ahead.

            With their mouths occupied, Isabela repositioned herself so that she was straddling just one of Hawke's thighs. Hawke found herself efficiently satisfied over the warm she now felt on her leg - it was comforting that Isabela was just as wet as she was without even having been touched at that point. Suddenly, Hawke remember just how much she enjoyed teasing Isabela as well, and seeing just how far her fingers could reach into her.

            Isabela deepened her kiss as she held Hawke's arms pressed against the bed. Hawke had no intentions of struggling away anyway, but something about her inability to squirm when every muscle of her body wanted to jerk with pleasure heightened every sensation.

            Isabela ground down smoothly against Hawke's thigh, which caused her own thigh, settled between Hawke's legs, to rub up against Hawke's clit. Hawke immediately ground back against Isabela's leg for a quick burst of pleasure. It was a simple, but innovative position. As Isabela's grinding gradually became more rhythmic,  it became more evident as to why she had to hold down Hawke's arms. Of course, the rubbing did make Hawke want to squirm, but Isabela's rocking caused involuntary movement as well. As she picked up slight speed, it seemed as though they might have slipped off the bed, had her positioning not been so firm.     

            Hawke groaned softly into Isabela's mouth, just as the rubbing was beginning to get her somewhere.  Naturally, Isabela took this as her cue to stop.

            "I just wanted to make sure you were good and ready,"  Isabela whispered against Hawke's lips as she returned to straddling her across her hips. She laid herself down against Hawke's body, her heavier breasts pressed firmly against the smaller. Isabela kissed her deeply again, teasingly flicking her tongue against Hawke's. With Isabela's knees pressed tightly against her hip bones, still holding her locked down in position, Hawke wrapped her legs around her, pressing Isabela's body against her own even further, and arched her back up, desperate for all levels of contact.

            "Gentle, Sweetness," Isabela whispered against Hawke's jaw as she stroked one of the toned thighs wrapped around her. Hawke lowered her legs allowing Isabela to move again, which she did just after kissing Hawke's lips once more with deepened fervor, biting her bottom lip softly before pulling away.

            Isabela slid down far enough to be able to rest a cheek against one of Hawke's milky white breasts. She drew a line down its curve with her tongue as her hand found the other and gave it a hard squeeze, careful not to hurt her. She massaged at the soft skin gently as her tongue circled the still hard nipple near her lips. She took it in her mouth and sucked hard, eliciting a sharp yelp from Hawke.

            "Alright?" Isabela asked to be sure.

            "Mhm," Hawke confirmed, petting at Isabela's damp hair.

            "Just say the word," Isabela said, looking up at Hawke with just her eyes, her lips still resting against Hawke's pink skin.

            "I know. Keep going."

            Isabela needed no further prompting and she sucked hard again before trading over and placing kisses on the neglected breast. She flicked her tongue quickly over the nipple,  and kissed up to the top of breast, just before the curve began. She began to suck there gently, not forgetting about the other in her hand - as her lips were pressed against one, she had the nipple of the other between her thumb and finger. Hawke groaned softly, half in enjoyment and half in frustration, knowing that no matter how nice this was, it would never bring her full satisfaction.

            Isabela rose with a smack of her lips after what Hawke felt like was far too long. A dark purple bruise had already shown up against the pale skin, thanks to Isabela's labor.

            "Bela," Hawke whispered, running her fingers over the spot. "My clothes aren't going to cover this."

            "Oh dear," she replied without a trace of remorse. She stroked her cheek against the bruised breast, admiring her work and touching it with a jeweled finger. Hawke winced lightly, though somehow, the soreness of the bruise only increased the throbbing between her legs.

            "I could play with them forever," she said, kissing a nipple softly once more.

            "Please don't," Hawke groaned.

            "Why so eager?" Isabela teased, but appeased her anyway and climbed off of her.

            "Can you do something for me, Kitten?"

            "A-anything," Hawke agreed as before, though admittedly more nervous than she had been in the tub.

            "Touch yourself for me."  

            "B-Bela, please..."

            "I mean, I _think_ I want you, but one can never be too sure...convince me of just how much I want that sweet cunt of yours."

            "You don't have to be so cruel," Hawke muttered, her face blossoming into a dark red. Still, she obliged, and she prompted herself up on an elbow, tucked her legs under her, and spread her knees apart just enough in Isabela's direction.

            Even just like this, Isabela could tell how wet she had become - the candlelight glinted off her slickness - and she smirked at her handiwork. Really, she needed no convincing at all, and Hawke knew this as well, but Isabela knew that in that moment, Hawke was going to do anything for satisfaction, and this was an event that she didn't want to miss witnessing.

            Hawke closed her eyes before she even touched herself, perhaps in an attempt to lose herself or to feel less shy. She placed a slender finger on either side of her clit and stroked up slowly, biting her lip to keep from making a sound; it seemed that she didn't want to give Isabela the satisfaction quite yet.

            Isabela could only watch for a few strokes before the throbbing between her own legs grew to be too strong and she felt her own wetness beginning to reach her inner thighs. She slid between Hawke's opened legs and grabbed the hand she had been working with.

            "I'm easily convinced," she growled. "My turn."

            Hawke had no objections and let her body relax. Isabela released her hand and Hawke used it to support herself as well, her legs still tucked under her. Isabela licked a finger and slid it into Hawke, curling up hard once, which made her jerk in surprise, and pulled back out. Isabela leaned in closer to Hawke, just inches from her face.

            "I want you to taste yourself," she whispered darkly, and brought the glistening wet finger to Hawke's lips. She took Isabela's finger obediently in her mouth and gently sucked it clean.

            "That's my girl," Isabela breathed as she took her finger back and kissed Hawke softly before returning to work.

            Isabela carefully slipped the finger back into Hawke, softer and slower this time, though Hawke had grown so wet and swollen that she could hardly feel it until Isabela's thumb reached back to press against her clit, and her vision nearly went black.

            Isabela seemed content to stroke her gently with one finger while her thumb continued to tease, and Hawke was content to let her, trying her best to keep her whines subtle. When her vision became clear, Hawke noticed Isabela's other hand was between her own legs.

            Isabela pushed her finger in just a bit further than before, and left it deep inside Hawke, who groaned.

            "Please, don't stop there, Bela, please..."

            Isabela smiled with intent, repositioned herself, and slowly removed the finger. The fact that it was deeper inside her than before made the removal that much more excruciating; Hawke quivered, her body unable to mask its combined desire and disappointment. She could feel her walls tighten suddenly around Isabela's single finger as it left her. Isabela held the finger up, turned it into two fingers, and licked them both before slipping them in to Hawke's immense pleasure.

            She had no problem receiving the second finger whatsoever. Isabela had always done a good job of prepping her, which Hawke supposed was the best part of drawing out their foreplay for such an excruciatingly long time. After just two thrusts into her, Isabela found it necessary to add a third finger, which was also received well, but fit with the perfect snugness to drive Hawke mad. In this position, Isabela was able to grind her palm against Hawke's clit at the same time, and paired with the initial thrust of three fingers, a louder yelp ripped from Hawke's throat.  

            "You're fine," Hawke breathed before Isabela could ask, her voice heavy and wanton. "Go on-ah!"

            Hawke's muscles clenched as Isabela thrust into her a second and third time. Hawke's wetness was like thick liquid fire around Isabela's fingers and her hips were beginning to jerk up at each thrust, leading Isabela to hold her down the bed once more. Her free arm pinned Hawke down across the hips.

            She pulled out as a low moan was building somewhere in Hawke's chest and immediately replaced her fingers with her tongue. Hawke released a pained whimper as Isabela's tongue darted inside her, lapping up the product of her fingers' work. She dug her fingers into Hawke's thighs, holding them in place and imaging the violet, crescent, finger-shaped bruises that would be there the next day. Her tongue flicked expertly at Hawke's clit and she moved her mouth in such a delicate way that made sure that her lip piercing would graze across Hawke's swollen sex as well. The quick succession of Isabela's warm tongue followed by the cool touch of metal made Hawke's toes curl and grip the thin sheet of the bed. She was now releasing a soft moan with each brush of the tongue, and her legs were threatening to spasm out of Isabela's grip, which only caused her to tighten it.

            "Ngh, Bela, please," Hawke whined, but she wasn't even entirely sure what she was begging for, other than a sweet release that she knew was going to be withheld from her.

            "I'll give you a break," Isabela said, with a signature final suck and smack of Hawke's clit, leaving her just as soaked as she had been before. She straddled Hawke once more and kissed her hard, open-mouthed, forcing her to taste the warmth from between her legs for a second time. She then prompted Hawke to lay back down flat on her back and Isabela continued to sidle up until her knees were on either side of Hawke's shoulders and she could look down into her partner's blue eyes.

            "Ready?" Isabela asked. She knew she was; she was good at waiting her turn, able to have just as fun teasing and playing with Hawke, but her throbbing had become incessant.

            "Of course," Hawke said.

             Isabela slid forward just a bit more and lowered herself down over Hawke's mouth. She leaned forward to grip the headboard just behind Hawke's head to keep herself balanced, and Hawke wrapped an arm around each of Isabela's thighs.

            Hawke lapped eagerly, awed by how soaked Isabela had gotten herself just by getting her off. If anything, it just made Hawke more eager to perform. She took Isabela in her mouth entirely, paying special mind to the little golden ball that was there - the piercing on her clit matched the one in her lip flawlessly, and she made mention on more than one occasion that it greatly heightened her pleasure. It only took a few sucks to get her release a moan. Of course, Hawke had a tendency of being more shy about the noises she made and generally tried to suppress them (always failing by the end of the night). Isabela had no qualms, and as she let out a third moan, she dipped her head down until it was nearly touching the headboard, and she began to grind intently against Hawke's mouth.

            Her soft grunts released in perfect time to each steady rock of her hips and each time Hawke's tongue pressed hard against her clit and its golden ball. She swirled her tongue around it, causing Isabela's thighs to quiver. Her slickness ran around the sides of Hawke's lips.

            "W-wait, wait," Isabela said huskily, attempted to bring herself upright again, and failing. She leaned back onto the headboard.

            "You okay?" Hawke asked, but Isabela hardly registered the words. The hot breath alone against her wet skin was enough to make her shudder again.

            "Perfect, I'm going to make this better for us," Isabela replied and Hawke knew that in that instant, she was done playing.

            Isabela remained hovering over Hawke's mouth, but maneuvered herself to face the other direction. When Hawke realized what Isabela was doing, every muscle in her body tensed up in anticipation. They hadn't tried this yet, but she would be lying if she were to say that she hadn't fantasized about it on countless previous occasions.

            Isabela lowered herself so that she was on all fours over Hawke's body, her mouth conveniently between her legs. Once Hawke was sure that Isabela was steady again, she raised her head to bring her mouth back to the piercing. She licked Isabela's length, and just as she reached the golden ball again, Isabela flicked against her own clit and it took all of her power not to jump. It hadn't exactly occurred to her how much more difficult this would be, nor how much focus it would take, but as a whole, she was more than enamored with the position. She continued to run circles around Isabela's clit, moaning in her throat as she mimicked her moves. Everything about it felt more erotic, and the pleasure shooting through her body at the same time only made her want to suck harder and flick her tongue faster. They were both working together and in competition with each other, trying to out-pleasure the other, and they were both winning. 

            They each built up their speed steadily until they were both shaking and having to take more frequent breaks to moan roughly against the sex of the other. Hawke's nails had begun to dig into the dark, fleshy skin where her ass met her thighs; Isabela had noticed and reveled in it, squealing at the subtle pain and sucking hard at Hawke's clit in response, running her teeth playing against it with a gentle nip.

            Hawke shuddered as Isabela rolled off of her, pleased with how that had gone, but knowing that she would not want either of them to finish quite yet. She knew that there had been too little teasing for it to be true.

            Hawke sat up, wondering what was next, more than happy to go along for the ride. Isabela turned to her and took her face in her hands to kiss her softly, promising more. She wrapped a leg around Hawke's waist and slipped her other leg under Hawke's opposite thigh. When Hawke understood what she was trying to do, she drew closer until they were comfortably interlocked and their wetness and warmth was pressed together. The satisfaction was not as immediate as it was with the previous position, but they could look in each other's eyes, and hold each other, and kiss each other deeply as they ground against each other. They both feel themselves throbbing steadily against each other, slick, soft, and swollen. Isabela took slight control and rocked, her clit sliding smoothly over Hawke's. They moaned together against each other's mouths as Hawke realized that she could rock as well, increasing the friction between them.

            Isabela's tongue stroking against Hawke's paralleled the slick sliding together between their legs, and each painful throb of blood to each others clits made them want to meld further into each other.

            Sweet as the intimacy was, Isabela determined that neither of them could last much longer.

            "I want to finish you," Isabela whispered against Hawke's lips between kisses. "Let me fuck you, Sweetness. Let me fuck you until you scream."

            Hawke's blue eyes pierced Isabela's with desire and she nodded once. Isabela slipped away and pushed Hawke lightly back onto the bed again. She was getting winded. Her jet black hair was plastered to her face and her breaths came heavily, breasts falling with a subtle bounce at each exhale. Isabela felt herself begin to salivate, hardly able to restrain herself.

            She dug back between Hawke's legs, starting this time with three fingers, and Hawke bit down hard to hold back another yelp. Instead, a shrill moan forced its way through her teeth. Isabela crooked her fingers sharply upwards, already feeling Hawke's thick wetness pooling in her palm. Making the most of the little window of time she had left to bring Hawke to her climax, she lowered her lips to Hawke's clit a final time, but didn't lick.

            "Don't stop now," Hawke whined, her voice shaking and hardly able to come out as more than a whisper.

            "Beg for it," Isabela growled.

            "Nng," Hawke hardly replied, lolling her head to one side.

            "Beg for me, Kitten."

            " _Please,_ Bela, fucking _please._ Finish me, fuck me, _please_ , I'm so close. _So clo-ah!"_

Satisfied with Hawke's desperation, Isabela flicked her tongue against the purpling clit with impossible speed, sacrificing none of her hard thrusting. Her fingers felt as though they were getting deeper with each thrust, and she was fueled with power at Hawke's breathy pleading.

            "D-don't stop, p-please, Bela, don't fucking stop."

            Isabela was rightfully obedient, letting her tongue get rougher and remembering to run the cool ball of her piercing along Hawke's length, finger-fucking her with such an increased intensity that her hand was now soaked to the wrist.

            Isabela's stamina had cause a complete loss for words in Hawke, who had also now abandoned her tendency of restraint. She was now shrieking desperate, high pitched shrieks, as Isabela thrust into her with an intensity she had not imagined possible, paired with the relentlessness of her magic tongue.

            " _Please!_ Ah, _Bela_ , they'll hear," Hawke gasped before shrieking again.

            "Mph, let them hear," Isabela purred, curling her fingers sharply up again. Hawke arched her back, her heels digging into the bed. One hand had tangled itself into Isabela's now dry and wild hair. Her other hand grasped at Isabela's arm where yet more nail marks had been made.

            With permission to be loud, Hawke groaned in pained pleasure, and she could hardly recall the last time her hips had touched the bed. They had risen continuously, both with desire and in order to buck against Isabela's mouth and rock against the thrust of her fingers.

            "I'm, ah, I'm gunna...," Hawke started, closing her eyes and seeing stars.

            "Say my name," Isabela commanded, the end in sight.

            "Bela, Bela, Bela, I'm going to come, Bela, please," Hawke begged. "Please, Bela, p-please."

            Isabela sucked hard at her clit again, reaching as far into her as she could until she felt Hawke tightening hard around her fingers and quivering against her lips. She all but screamed as she came like a flood around Isabela's hand and against her full lips. Isabela lapped up the remaining overwhelming wetness with heightened desire as the need inbetween her own legs became almost excruciatingly painful.

            Isabela crawled back to hover over Hawke who had fallen limp, her eyes half lidded, black strands of hair stuck to her forward.

            "Gorgeous performance, Kitten," Isabela said, kissing her cheek.

            "Back at you," Hawke replied with a husky tired voice.

            "I hope you know it's not over yet," Isabela said. The sixth thing a woman is good for that men aren't is that it only takes about a minute to get them ready to go again. In the mean time, I'll let those beautiful lips of yours give my own cunt some attention. You've left it alone for too long."

            "My pleasure," Hawke replied and prepared herself to return the favor. Isabela grabbed her captain's hat from the table by her head and perched it on Hawke's head.

            "I'll let you be in charge for a while. Do with me as you will, Captain. Your every wish is my command."

            Hawke smirked with satisfaction.

            "Beg for me."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is nice.
> 
> I have a tumblr: [X](https://www.irlmagicalgirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
